


In the Still of the Night

by muzzleofbees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Sacrifice, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzzleofbees/pseuds/muzzleofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles with writing his vows. Cas wants to go for a drive. Sam is not helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

Sam knocked twice before letting himself into Dean’s room. Dean was hunched over his desk, scrawling unevenly over a piece of paper with a dull pencil he held in a deathgrip. He looked up as Sam entered, scowling for a beat before returning to his work. 

“I thought you were supposed to have that done by now.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I can help you if you want.” 

“I don’t need your help.” 

Sam looked over his shoulder. Dean had three lines written. Two of them were scratched out, as though he forgot that pencils do have erasers. 

“My dearest Cas? Uh, no offense, but maybe you do need my help.” 

Dean hunched his shoulders defensively. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“Nothing’s wrong with it. It just...sort of sounds like you’re writing this to a girl. Or you are a girl.” 

“You know, I’ll remember this when you’re getting married.” 

“I’m probably not going to volunteer to write my own vows, Dean. Why did you?” 

“Because...because I want them to mean something.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t Charlie going to be here in less than six hours?” 

“Yes.” 

“So you’re probably going to want more than my dearest Cas.” 

“Thanks, Sammy, for that stunning insight. What would I do without you? Look, if you’re not going to help, get out. You’re distracting.” Dean’s phone whistled at him and he reached for it automatically, smiling as he read the message. 

“That’s Cas, isn’t it?” 

“No.” 

“I know it’s Cas, Dean. You only smile like that for him.” 

“So what if it is?” Dean asked defensively. 

“You’re supposed to be separated for the night.” 

“You said I couldn’t see him. You didn’t say I couldn’t talk to him.” 

“I’m saying you shouldn’t be talking to him. You need to be working on these vows so you don’t make a fool of yourself and bring shame to the family.” 

“Look....I just...I don’t know what to say, all right? How do you say this?” 

“Well...I’ve never thought of you as the marrying type, but here we are. So...why do you want to get married?” 

“Because I...” 

Sam sat on the edge of Dean’s bed and gestured with his hand. “Go on. Because you...what?” 

“I...want to see him every day.” 

“You don’t have to marry somebody for that. Besides, you already see him every day.” 

“I want to be with him, okay?” 

“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere. Be with him in what way? And, for God’s sake, don’t be too specific with that answer.” 

“I want to be with him in every way. And when I think about somebody else being with him, I want to tear out somebody’s throat, Swayze-style.” 

“That’s...a very evocative image, Dean. Maybe not the best for wedding vows, but we’re getting somewhere.” 

Dean’s phone whistled again. 

“Does he have his vows done?” Sam asked. 

“Sure. He finished them up the night I proposed.” 

“Then tell him to leave you alone so you can work on yours.” 

Dean looked aghast at the suggestion. “First, no. Second, he doesn’t know I’m still working on mine.” 

“Did you tell him you finished them already?” 

“No. Just....didn’t tell him I haven’t finished them either.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “He probably figured it out, Dean.” 

“I’ll tell him to go to bed, okay? Happy?” 

“I’m ecstatic,” Sam said dryly. 

“You should go to bed, too. I don’t want you ruining my pictures tomorrow because you’re dead on your feet.” 

“Ruining your pictures? I don’t even know who you are anymore.” 

“Get out.” 

Sam stood. “I’m going, I’m going. But, Dean, seriously. How does he make you feel? That’s all you need to write. Even if it’s just a sentence or two.” 

“Thanks, Sammy. Good night.” 

“Night, Dean.” 

Sam shut the door behind him and paused, considering it for a moment. Though both agreed to his stipulation that they honor tradition and not see each other the night before the wedding, Sam had the feeling that if he didn’t stand guard, they’d sneak out like a couple of teenagers after curfew. The thought made Sam smile, and he shrugged--Dean never had something as simple as that. Maybe it was time he did. 

#

I can’t sleep. 

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled, staring at the text from Cas. He knew the feeling. He couldn’t sleep, either. True, he had vows to write, but even if he was completely prepared for the next morning, he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Not without Cas there, at his side. His memory-foam didn’t feel right without Cas curled into his back. 

Maybe he should include that in the vows? That was romantic, right? And Sam did say to include why he wanted to get married--that was a pretty big damned reason, right there. Cas ruined his bed the first time he slept there and it’s never been right since, so Dean figured he ought to insure that Cas never slept on anybody else’s memory foam mattress. 

I know. Me neither. 

A few seconds later: Tell Sam this is stupid. 

He knows it’s stupid. That’s why he did it. 

I keep tossing and turning.

Let’s go for a drive. 

We promised we wouldn’t.

What is he? Your dad? 

No. He’s your brother.

I know. My point is, he’s not the boss of us. Let’s go for a drive. 

For a brief moment, Dean thought he would say no again. They had agreed, after all, not to see each other that night, and Dean did actually need to finish his vows. But clearly Cas had the same need Dean did--they shared all the same needs. All the same satisfactions. 

Meet me at the car. Five minutes. 

A break from his room and from the tyranny of the empty paper would do him some good, Dean reasoned. Maybe a quick drive would get his creative juices flowing so he would have something more to say than “Uh, you’re really cool and I like you a lot.” Well, at least he could try to find a better way to phrase that. 

Cas was already in the Impala by the time Dean made it to the garage. His hair was rumpled, and he wore a T-shirt about five sizes too big for him--probably one he nicked from Sam’s laundry. He had the tendency to do that, much to Sam’s irritation. He smiled as Dean opened the driver’s door--another reason Dean had proposed. That smile. Right there. It did strange things to him. Made him believe he was invincible--how could he be anything less when Cas looked at him with such naked adoration? Nobody had ever looked at Dean like that. 

“I thought Sam might be keeping you a prisoner.” 

“He tried. Where do you want to go?” 

“I just want to see the stars.” 

A request Cas made often. Dean wondered if they looked different to him now that he was human and completely grounded. Now that he didn’t glow as brightly as a star himself. There was a clearing on a ridge not far from the bunker. They’d both agreed it was ideal for stargazing, and Dean aimed the car in that direction. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Cas asked. 

“Sure.” 

“Your vows are written and everything?” 

“I’ll be ready by tomorrow.” 

Cas gave him a sidelong look. “You know, we don’t have to--” 

“Stop right there. I’m not backing out now Cas. Besides, it was my idea.” 

“I know. But--” 

“Are you getting cold feet?”

“Of course not, Dean.” 

“Then this conversation is over.” 

Cas smiled and they remained in a comfortable silence until they reached the turn-out on the ridge. Dean shut off the engine and flipped the radio over to AM, hunting through the dial until he found the Oldies stations out of Lawrence that Cas preferred. It played very old music, most of which was not Dean’s cup of tea, but something about the old doo-wop bands made Cas hum along. 

Cas let himself out of the car and walked right up to the edge. A breeze danced through his hair, the hem of his T-shirt rippling like a flag around his hips. He tilted his head back, staring at the expanse of the Milky Way. He used to fly among those stars and now he was there, with Dean. Did he miss it? Would he trade his human life to have his angel wings returned? He never talked about seeking out his Grace, but it was still out there, somewhere. Maybe that was why Dean had proposed. 

Cas couldn’t read minds anymore, but he still had the uncanny ability to know exactly what Dean was thinking as soon as he thought it. He looked back and smiled, holding out his hand. Dean pushed away from the car and grasped Cas’s fingers, pulling him into a tight embrace. The old song about smoke getting in your eyes drifted from the open windows, and Cas swayed a little to the music. 

They held each other, swaying a little, but mostly just holding on. Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder, his face in the crook of Cas’s neck. He fit there perfectly--another reason he wanted to get married. Another point he didn’t dare put in his vows. Not the vows he’d have to recite in front of people, even if those people were only Charlie, who’d be officiating, Sam, who’d be acting as best man and witness, and Aaron, who agreed to be their second witness. 

The song faded out and a new one began. In the still of the night, I held you, held you tight. Cas was a good dancer--he was a better dancer than Dean at any rate--and one hand went to the small of Dean’s back, the other clasped his fingers. The slight sway took on a new rhythm, a new purpose, and Dean didn’t even protest that he wasn’t the girl. He just let Cas lead him through the song, smiling when he heard Cas softly singing along with the words. Promise I’ll never let you go.

“You know why I want to marry you, right?” 

“I know, Dean.” 

“So, if the vows aren’t...perfect, you’re not going to like, change your mind?” 

Cas chuckled softly. “Nothing you say, or don’t say, will change my mind.” 

Dean closed his eyes and returned his head to its resting place. It was so strange to be happy, after so many years of merely being alive. And maybe that was where he needed to start his wedding vows, the litany of promises and commitments he intended to keep for the rest of his life.


End file.
